


Quick Check-in

by ajyejjakwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Lingerie, Miu Iruma has that WAP, Not much plot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Sex Machine, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but there is some, caught masturbating, you are saihara shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajyejjakwrites/pseuds/ajyejjakwrites
Summary: WARNING: This fic has a lot of smut! Please do not proceed if you are under the age of 18, thank you. For those of you who are over 18, have fun!
Relationships: (IMPLIED), (mentioned) - Relationship, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 28





	Quick Check-in

Your name is Shuichi Saihara, and you are the ultimate detective. You were sent out by a few of your acquaintances to visit Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor. She hasn’t come out of her lab for a day and a half now, and the only person who’s visited her was K1-B0. Everyone says it’s just to bring her food (which he does, very diligently at that) but the others believe the two are doing… different activities.

“I’m not allowed to tell you what goes on in there, it’s…” Kiibo’s synthetic cheeks tinge light blue, and you can hear a fan go on in his chest if you listen close enough. “um… classified information…” He says shyly, pushing his fingers together. 

Everyone simply takes it lightly, except for Kokichi, of course. 

“You guys are totally fucking in there, aren’t you? Oh, I bet you are! I wouldn’t be surprised!” He giggles cheekily as he usually does, and Kiibo’s fans intensify. 

“Kehehe…” Korekiyo hisses, pulling his hat down a bit to cover his eyes. 

Tenko furrows her brow, getting up and snatching Himiko’s hand. “You degenerate! How dare you take advantage of Miu like that? I expected better of you!” 

Himiko groans, snatching her hand away from Tenko’s. “I bet it as the opposite, nyeh… Miu’s probably poking and prodding at Kiibo…” She yawns, slumping back down on the seat and spooning more oatmeal into her mouth. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing like that! Let Kiibo talk!” Kaede says sternly, crossing her arms. You smile at her and chuckle softly, shaking your head a bit.

“L-like I said, Miu f-forbids me from saying anything to my classmates! I can’t just refuse an order like that…!”

After a bit more bickering through your classmates, you finally set out to see the inventor. 

===

Taking a deep breath, you take a few steps towards the inventor’s lab, then let yourself in. ‘I usually don’t knock, I don’t think you have to either.’ Kiibo’s words play back endlessly in your brain. You know trespassing is bad, but you have to make sure nothing bad is happening… right?

===

You enter her lab to…. Quite the shock. 

Her hands are cuffed to a drawer, and she’s in red, lacy lingerie. You can see her nipples through it, and she’s got this…. Massive purple dildo inside of her, it looks to be moving by itself on a metal rod. Miu’s eyes are shut (and her tongue is hanging out of her mouth), so she doesn’t notice you’re there at first. 

After a moment of staring, you slap your hands over your eyes, stumbling back. “O-oh my god, I’m s-so sorry!” You yell, turning toward the door.

You hear Miu’s loud moans come to a quick stop, replaced with embarrassed squealing. 

“How long were you watching me, perv?!” She yells, draping a blanket over her body. 

“N-not long at all, I swear! I just w-walked in to check on you, I-“

“God damn, can’t a girl masturbate in peace?! Can’t do anything around here…” Miu grumbles, swiftly uncuffing her hands and standing up. She flicks off the machine’s power, picking up a baby wipe to clean the dripping dildo off. 

“I didn’t mean to see anything, I’m so sorry!” You whine, parting your fingers to make sure she’s not still fucking herself.

“Then get outta here! If you really didn’t wanna see anything, you would have left already! If not, come over here and fuck me, dammit!” She yells, crossing her arms and throwing out the wipe. 

Your pants have a clear tent in them- who wouldn’t get aroused by this sight? Frankly, you’re more of a guy person yourself but- wow, this does look nice. 

After a moment of stammering, you begin unbuttoning your navy top, and Miu’s eyes widen greatly. “I-I was only joking! What are you- ah!” She yelps, stumbling back just as you did earlier. Despite thinking you wouldn’t do this, she had pretty nice visions in her mind. You were pretty cute. Even if you weren’t, she’d had fantasies of everyone like this, so…”

Finally, you’re finished stripping yourself down, your cock twitching in the cold air. “Th-then do it.” You say, stepping towards the gutsy inventor. 

Miu nods, scampering over to you and getting on her knees. It’s clear she’s done this before- she promptly kisses and licks at the tip of your cock before sliding it into her mouth. “Mm, Shuichi, your cock is bigger than I thought…” She said, and took more of you into her mouth.

“Y-you feel nice, Miu…” You whisper, lightly grasping her hair. 

“I knew you were a pathetic virgin, but I didn’t expect you to be like this! Man, it’s pretty pa- mmffff-“ The inventor gets cut off as you pull her head forward, watching with a satisfied expression as she moans onto it. 

“Don’t call me that, b-because…” You bite your lip, your heart rate picking up as she bobs her head back and forth. “I-I won’t be one for much longer.”

Miu sputters and slides her head off of your cock, her face all red. “I knew you wanted to fuck me, huh?” You cross your arms and jerk yourself off a bit. 

Miu gets on her hands and knees, pulling her red lace panties to the side. “Go at it, then! I wanna se what that little cock can do!” 

You huff, a bit annoyed, but get on your knees anyway. Your twitching member slides against her slit a bit, then slides into her slick hole easily.

“MMhhhgg..” Miu moans, pushing her body back onto your dick. You smile and grab her waist, picking up the pace. 

“Shuiiichhiiii…… I w-want you to…..” Miu pants, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “C-call me a sluuut…. Mmmhhh…” She whines, and you feel yourself twitch inside of her. 

“A slut…?” You question, your face going completely pink. “Why would I do that..?” 

“I like it, Shuichi! C’mon, pleaaaasee… ghhh,” She moans, and you smile a bit.

“O-okay.” You thrust harder into her, gripping her sides. “Y-you’re such a slut, begging for me like this…?” You blush deeply, but Miu just moans louder. 

“Again, pl-please.” She begs, and after a moment, your confidence grew a bit.

“You slut, I lo- I love seeing you beg like this.” That part was true- it was really quite the turn-on. “You look so nice…” You coo, tracking your fingertips along her sides. She shivers, and you let out a soft, pretty moan, inhaling sharply. 

“Shuichi, I want you to cum inside me.” Miu says, looking back at you with lust-clouded eyes.

“A-are you sure? Is th- is that safe?” You ask, still panting a bit inside of her.

Miu smiles and pants, her eyebrows knotting. “Y-yeah, I’ve been on the pill for months now. Trust me, just pl-please cum in me, please, I need it.” She begs.

You nod, rocking your hips back and forth roughly. Every time your skin collides, Miu’s moans heighten, and after a few moments, you feel yourself getting close. “I’m- I think- agghh, cumming—!!” You yelp, releasing your seed deep inside of her.

With a loud moan, Miu orgasms as well, and you pull out. She’s still on her knees, so you can see your thick cum drip out of her. You gasp a bit, licking your lips and panting a bit. Despite having masturbated a fair bit here, you’ve never came this much. Maybe it was just the rush, but it felt better than anything. 

“Th-that was amazing! A real cock is better than Kiibo’s synthetic one…” She whispers, leaning close to your chest. You blush and smile awkwardly, the adrenaline rush fading. 

“Y-yeah, that was great…” You whisper tiredly, trying to stand up. “What now?” 

“We’re gonna bathe together, duhh!~” She says with an innocent tone of voice. Was that really the best idea? You’re pretty tired after all that, frankly, and you wouldn’t want to go too far. “Pfft, only joking! Don’t look so red, Shuichi!” 

“Ah, right, mm, sorry.” You finally manage to get on your feet with shaky legs, promptly pulling on your boxers before Miu makes fun of you again. “Now you can’t call me a virgin anymore, right?” You ask, rocking on the soles of your feet.

“I-I guess not, haha… Why’d you come here anyways?” The inventor asks, changing the subject quickly.

“I came to check on you, making sure you aren’t doing anything wrong… Apparently that was far from the case, haha.” You chuckle a bit, motioning towards the large sex machine.

“Yeah, I was just building this awesome thing! Isn’t it cool?~” As Miu fawns over the machine, you laugh and nod, pressing your palms together. 

“It does look cool, nice work! But…” You rub the back of your head, picking up your navy pants and beginning to slide them on. “I came here to check on you, not umm.. do that… aha, do you think you can come to breakfast tomorrow?” 

“Oh, hell yeah! Can’t wait to tell everyone about this!” Miu cackles as you bury your head in your hands shyly. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my first time writing smut was good lmao!!! I've been getting more confident with my abilities! If you'd like, please leave a comment with requests as I might continue writing smut and such. I hope you enjoyed :)))


End file.
